thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
John Anderson
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 1977 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | wha_draft = 14th overall | wha_draft_year = 1977 | wha_draft_team = Quebec Nordiques | career_start = 1977 | career_end = 1994 | website = }} John Anderson (born John Murray Anderson on March 28, 1957) is a Canadian retired ice hockey right winger. He was re-hired as the head coach of the Chicago Wolves of the AHL on July 10, 2013 after coaching them from 1997-2008. He is a former head coach of the Atlanta Thrashers and assistant coach of the Phoenix Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). John played 12 seasons in the NHL for the Toronto Maple Leafs, Quebec Nordiques and the Hartford Whalers. Playing Career John was the captain of his junior team, the Toronto Marlboros. He was drafted in the 1st round, 11th overall by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 1977 NHL Entry Draft. John played 814 career NHL games, scoring 282 goals and 349 assists for 631 points from 1977–78 until 1988–89. His best statistical season was the 1982–83 season when he set career highs with 49 assists and 80 points. He scored the winning goal against the New York Rangers on April 4, 1987 to give the Hartford Whalers their only division championship. Coaching Career In 1996-97, John coached the Quad City Mallards to their first of six consecutive 50-win seasons and their first Colonial Hockey League championship in just the franchise's second season. John is the Chicago Wolves franchise's all-time coaching leader in wins with 371 and holds the club mark for postseason victories as well with 80. He led the Wolves in winning the Turner Cup and Calder Cup four times in his eleven seasons at the team's helm. His team was crowned league champions in 1997–98, 1999–00, 2001–02 and 2007–08. John also helped establish a diner called "John Anderson's" which is located in Ontario in Toronto & Mississauga. He coached the American gold medal winning team in the 2007 Jewish World Cup hockey tournament in Israel. On June 20, 2008, John was named as the fourth head coach of the Atlanta Thrashers. On October 10, 2008, he won his first game as an NHL coach 7–4 against his good friend Bruce Boudreau's team, the Washington Capitals. On April 14, 2010, John was released as the head coach of the Atlanta Thrashers after 2 seasons with the organization. On July 12, 2011, he became an assistant coach for the Phoenix Coyotes. On July 10, 2013, John was rehired as the head coach of the Chicago Wolves. Career Statistics International Play John played for Canada at the 1977 IIHF World U-20 Championship. NHL Coaching Record Category:1957 births Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Quebec Nordiques draft picks Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Dallas Black Hawks players Category:Binghamton Whalers players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:New Haven Nighthawks player Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:Atlanta Thrashers coaches